Meet The Miracles
by Lunar Maria
Summary: CHAPTER 3'S UP!/Berbeda kisah, namun mereka disatukan oleh manisnya persahabatan. Meski tersakiti, mereka bersedia mengalah demi persahabatan. Cinta tak harus memiliki, karna persahabatan diatas segalanya./Dedicated for TKG48: Ruka, Annie, Meldy, Sherry./Hope you like it guys./4 in 1./Warning Inside./DLDR./RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet The Miracles**

**Lunar Maria**

**.**

_Main Fandom:_

**Knb**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

_Crossover:_

**Meredy – FT © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Annie Leonhardt – SnK © Hajime Isayama**

**Ruka Souen – VK © Matsuri Hino**

**Sherry – FT © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Crimson Summer**

Pertengahan musim panas membuatnya serasa menyusut seperti es batu di dalam gelas sirup jeruknya. Bulir-bulir embun mengalir turun dari permukaan gelas yg basah, dia mengamati hal itu dengan iris hijau terangnya dalam diam. Bibirnya semakin mengerecut karena seharian ini angin belum menyapanya, padahal dia sudah duduk di balkon sejak pukul 8 pagi.

"..."

Seharusnya dia menghadiri kelas pagi tadi, tapi sindrom demam di musim panas terlebih dahulu menghampirinya. Sejak kemarin sore, dia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan panas dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, terpaksa dia meliburkan diri dan berdiam di apartemennya hari ini. Dia sedikit menyesal karena semalam dia putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangganya dan pria tinggi itu langsung memberi titah untuk beristirahat. Dia sudah merengek dan memaksa untuk menghadiri kelas tapi pria itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Sialnya, Meredy, seorang mahasiswi jurusan tehnik kimia selalu lupa kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan—apalagi jelas-jelas menentang, iris merah membara milik tetangganya itu. Dia menghela nafas keras dengan wajah merona karena demam—juga karena sesuatu yang terus bergejolak aneh di hatinya.

"Bakagami..." gumamnya sebal.

_"Jangan hidupkan _AC_ terlalu dingin."_

Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba melintas cepat di benak Meredy saat dia baru saja hendak mengubah temperatur AC ke suhu 10 derajat. Alisnya naik sebelah lalu dengan sebal menekan remot sambil menatap benda yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

_20 derajat. Kau menang, Bakagami !_ Omelnya dalam hati.

Iris hijaunya beralih menatap jam digital berwarna magenta diatas _buffet_ disamping _single bed_ miliknya, pukul 6 sore namun dia belum mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanda-tanda kalau tetangganya itu sudah pulang dari bekerja.

Tiba-tiba Californian Girls milik Katty Pery memenuhi kamarnya yang sunyi. Setengah berlari, Meredy menyambar benda elektroknik itu dengan cepat. Sedikit berharap nama "Bakagami" yang tertera di layar, namun detik berikutnya dia hanya menghela nafas pendek lalu membuka flip ponselnya.

"Hai." Sapanya dengan suara ringan namun terdengar ceria.

"_Mereeeee!_"

Ugh...

"Sherry, pelankan suaramu!" tegur Meredy sambil sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya yang berwarna merah itu, namun seringai senang muncul di bibirnya yang sedikit kering karena cuaca dan suhu tubuhnya yang masih tinggi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya

Suara nyaring yang sangat feminin lalu kembali terdengar.

"_Aku sedang bersama Annie dan Ruka, mereka sudah berbaik hati menunggu kelasku selesai. Kau tidak kemana-mana bukan? Tunggulah, kami akan menjengukmu!_"

Meredy berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk diatas sofa empuk, "Eh? Benarkah? Yokatta!" dia tersenyum lebar. "Cepatlah kemari, aku sudah nyaris mati karena bosan. Diam di rumah faktanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan."

"_Tunggu_ _kami kalau begitu! Eh, kau mau makan apa? Biar kami carikan—_"

"_Apa saja selain es krim._"

Tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar. Suara milik gadis namun terdengar begitu datar dan dingin.

_Ah, itu Annie_. Pikir Meredy masih dengan senyuman lebar.

"_Apa saja, kalian sudah mau menjenguknya itu lebih dari cukup._" Sahut Meredy sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah!"

Sambungan terputus. Meredy meletakkan ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur kecil apartemennya. Dia belum berbelanja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tapi dia yakin masih menyimpan minuman ringan dalam kaleng dan beberapa _bag_ keripik.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Meredy menyeret langkah menuju pintu dan mengintip melalui lubang pintu. Ah, itu mereka! Dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati 3 figur gadis berdiri di depan sana.

"Mere!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebuah bungkusan. Iris biru keabuannya menyala, "Lihatlah apa yang ku bawa. Aku sudah berjuang melewati antrian panjang manusia demi sekotak _pizza mozzarela_ hangat untuk dirimu yang nyaris mati karena bosan." Ocehnya panjang dengan kalimat puitis—tak menghiraukan lirikan tajam dari kedua gadis lain, Sherry berjalan masuk dengan semangat.

Berganti sebuah tatapan _gloomy_ yang terpancar dari iris kecoklatan milik seorang wanita berkulit pucat yang kini menatap Meredy dengan tenang, "Aku membawakan teh mawar untuk relaksasi." Katanya dengan suara lembut dan teratur.

Meredy mengangguk "Ah, Ruka, terimakasih banyak. Masuklah." Sahutnya riang.

Pandangannya beralih menatap seorang gadis berparas Eropa—dengan rambut pirang dan iris safir yang menatapnya datar, tatapan yang sudah akrab dari seorang Annie, gadis berdarah Jerman itu, "Bukannya kau ada tes mingguan hari ini?" tanya Meredy sambil menggeser tubuh untuk memberi jalan bagi si blonde mungil itu supaya bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yang bernama Annie itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia membenahi poninya sambil berjalan menuju sofa, "Erwin mengizinkanku untuk ikut tes susulan." Jawabnya singkat dengan nada datar dan dingin sambil menyebut nama sepupunya, yang tak lain adalah dosennya sendiri.

"Ah, _yokatta_!" sahut Meredy lalu bergabung bersama Sherry yang sudah sibuk mengangkut perkakas makan dari dapur ke ruang tengah, sedangkan Ruka hanya duduk bersilang kaki menunggu Annie dan Meredy untuk bergabung.

Meredy lalu duduk di samping Ruka dan ringan saja, aroma mawar langsung menggelitik hidungnya. "Upacara pembukaan Interhigh Cup dilaksanakan besok, kalian akan pergi ke sana, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil irisan _pizza_ yang pertama.

Annie menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa, "Kalau kalian bisa memaksaku." Sahutnya dengan acuh.

Sherry menampilkan tatapan berbinar, "Tentu saja! Melihat keringat perjuangan dari pria-pria gagah disana..." mahasiswi sastra itu menyahut berlebihan namun segera mengibaskan tangan, "Aku datang, tenang saja."

"Mereka bukan pria." Suara Ruka terdengar menanggapi kalimat dramatis Sherry, membuat semuanya menoleh—termasuk Annie yang memberikan kilatan heran akan ucapan si gadis mawar itu. "Mereka laki-laki."

"Heee..." alis Meredy naik setinggi-tingginya lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Itu hanya bagian dari konotasi bahasamu yang sangat tinggi, Ruka, bahkan lebih rumit dari milik Sherry." Katanya maklum. "Yeah, mereka semua masih pelajar SMA tentu saja, mereka belum menjadi seorang pria." Tambah Meredy dengan penekanan di kata pria.

"Ah, Mere, bisa aku pinjam serbet?" tanya Sherry saat rok lipit biru tuanya terkena tetesan soda.

Meredy mengerjapkan iris hijaunya lalu mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar." Dia segera berjalan ke dapur, selang sepersekian detik suara bel apartemennya kembali terdengar.

Tanpa komando, Annie beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu berwarna hijau tua itu.

Meredy berjalan keluar dapur sambil membawa serbet bermotif bunga matahari untuk Sherry.

"Mere." Suara datar Annie memanggilnya dengan jeda.

Meredy menoleh dan mendapati si gadis blonde itu berjalan melewatinya. "Ya?"

"Ada yang mencarimu." Sahut Annie datar dan singkat—seperti biasa lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa, menatap Sherry yang tengah sibuk membersihkan noda soda di roknya.

"Oh." Meredy menyahut dengan suara mengambang. Dadanya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mungkinkah...

Dengan segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ya, mngkin dia sudah pulang. Batin Meredy menebak-nebak. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan benar saja, dia mendapati figur pria tinggi tegap di depannya yang sukses membuat iris hijaunya melebar dengan dengungan aneh yang kini memenuhi telinganya.

Meredy mempererat pegangannya di daun pintu dengan tatapan lurus menuju satu titik. Sebuah iris merah menyala seperti api namun tampak begitu hangat dan...bersemangat. Dada Meredy selalu ingin meledak saat melihat pemandangan ini.

_Aneh_. Dia selalu berpikir begitu.

"Oi, Mere, apa demammu sudah turun?"

Suara pria itu menepis dengungan aneh yang memenuhi telinganya. Nada serius namun terdengar begitu akrab.

_Bakagami..._

Meredy berdeham untuk menjernihkan kerongkongannya yang seperti tercekat, "Ya, tentu saja!" sahutnya riang, "Kau pulang telat heh? Kau bilang _shift_-mu hanya sampai tengah hari." Tambah Meredy dengan nada menuntut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat ekspresi merajuk yang biasa dia tampilkan bila berhadapan dengan pria tinggi itu.

Aroma maskulin seketika memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. Tampak noda-noda arang mengotori kaus abu-abu pria itu yang tampak lembab. Meredy menghela nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan aroma tubuh pria itu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Aroma keringat bercampur parfum pria yang menjadi ciri khas aroma tetangganya yang berprofesi sebagai pemadam kebakaran, Kagami Taiga. Dan Meredy amat menyukai aroma itu.

Yang bernama Kagami itu hanya memunculkan seringai jengkel karena wajah sebal Meredy, belum lagi mengingat _shift_ kerjanya yang bertambah beberapa jam karena ada kebakaran hebat di sebuah pabrik kertas.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu tapi..." kalimat Kagami terpotong saat dia merogoh saku celananya.

Meredy mengerjap menatap gerakan Kagami.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Kagami dan tanpa kesadaran penuh, Meredy melangkah mendekati pria kekar itu tanpa ragu. Aroma maskulin Kagami semakin tajam, Meredy nyaris limbung dibuatnya.

Telapak tangan lebar Kagami menangkup pipi kanan Meredy dan dengan cepat tangannya yang lain menyibak poni wanita itu lalu menempelkan plaster demam ke dahinya.

_Mati._

Itulah yang segera melintas di benak Meredy saat itu. Ya rasanya ingin mati. Bagaimana tidak? Perlakuan pria itu barusan telah sukses membuat nafasnya terhenti dengan degup jantung yang semakin cepat, membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan senang secara bersamaan. Perutnya terasa geli seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap dengan tenang di setiap organ vitalnya, dengan kaget berterbangan kesana-kemari akibat sentuhan ringan Kagami di pipinya. Iris hijau Meredy kini telah melebar mencapai titik maksimal menatap lurus ke iris merah membara milik Kagami.

"Ternyata demammu belum turun." alis Kagami terangkat heran menatap iris hijau wanita itu. "Kau harus ke dokter." Tambahnya.

Wajah Meredy telah sempurna menyerupai apel, merah semerah-merahnya. "A-aku tahu!" sahutnya cepat dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, "Tadinya aku ingin ke dokter tapi tidak ada yang menemaniku." Katanya dengan nada manja.

Mendengar itu, Kagami mendengus geli, "Lalu mereka? Kau bisa meminta mereka menemanimu bukan?" tatapan Kagami beralih ke ruangan tengah melewati pundak Meredy.

Meredy menoleh sekilas, "Mereka baru tiba, seharian ini mereka berada di kampus."

"_Souka_." Kagami mengangguk paham lalu sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah merah Meredy yang merona, "Tidurlah lebih awal malam ini, kalau besok masih belum turun, aku akan menemanimu ke dokter." Katanya ringan.

Meredy mengangguk sambil bersedekap, "Yaaa!" sahutnya malas-malasan.

Kagami mengacak poni Meredy dengan senyuman lebar, "Bagus."

"Ahhh, sudah sana masuk ke dalam dan mandi, kau bau keringat!" sergah Meredy sambil menepis tangan Kagami dan mendorong punggung berotot milik pria tinggi itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" sahut Kagami jengkel namun membiarkan dirinya didorong oleh gadis itu menuju pintu kamar apartemennya sambil mendengus. Kagami mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka pintu apartemennya, "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Ucapnya acuh.

"Hm!" Meredy mengangguk tegas lalu berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Tangannya terangkat pelan meraba dahi. Merasakan pori-pori plaster demam pemberian pria itu. Tiba-tiba menyentuhnya dan membuatnya nyaris menyongsong jalan menuju surga huh? Kagami memang pria yang berbahaya.

_Bakagami..._

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar lengkingan Sherry yang tengah bersusah payah membujuk Annie untuk menghadiri upacara pembukaan Interhigh Cup nanti. Senyuman Meredy merekah lalu kembali bergabung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ladies, kalian ingin menginap malam ini?" tawarnya bersemangat yang langsung disambut tatapan berbinar Sherry dan datar dari Annie dan Ruka.

.

.

Meredy tidak tahu bagaimana kamarnya saat itu mulai terasa begitu panas seiring sinar-sinar kemerahan nampak dari sela-sela celah pintu dan lantai. Yang jelas dia tetap duduk bersandar di dinding sambil memeluk lutut, menatap datar api yang mulai menjilat pintu kamarnya.

Panas. Ya sangat panas.

Aliran keringat mulai terbentuk, melintas dari kepala menuruni pipinya yang lembab karena sebelumnya dia sudah membasahi pipinya dengan air asin dari matanya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keinginan untuk hidup.

_Hidup?_

Meredy mendengus geli meremehkan pemberian Tuhan satu itu. Untuk apa hidup tanpa tujuan? Untuk apa hidup saat tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang menjadi alasan untuk bertahan hidup? Sudahlah, mati juga tidak kedengaran buruk.

"Mati!" Meredy berteriak.

Api merah membara itu telah sukses melingkupi pintu kamarnya dan Meredy hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Seolah dia sendiri sedang menonton televisi. Siap akan jilatan api yang akan mencapai posisi duduknya, Meredy memejamkan mata. Dadanya sudah tak mendapatkan oksigen sejak asap pekat mengepul memenuhi kamarnya. Biarlah, itu juga bisa mempercepat kedatangan si malaikat pencabut mata bagi dirinya.

"Mati! Mati saja!" Meredy kembali berteriak.

Tadinya suasana kamar sangat tenang, namun sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari luar pintu yang separuh telah berubah menjadi arang disusul suara hantaman keras. Meredy membuka mata tepat saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka secara paksa, lalu roboh membentur lantai yang memantulkan sinar kemerahan dari api di luar sana.

Mata hijau sayu Meredy terbelalak menatap siluet seseorang di depan pintu. Sosok pria tinggi dengan pundak lebar yang tegap dengan tangkas meleawati pintu yang dipenuhi api dan mencapai posisinya. Tangan pria itu terulur dan duduk berjongkok di hadapannya.

_Siapa?_ Tanya Meredy dalam hati.

"Bertahanlah..."

Huh? Tiba-tiba pendengaran Meredy terasa samar, juga dengan pandangannya.

"Oy! Bertahanlah!"

_Bertahan?_

Gelap.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, pandangan Meredy telah berubah gelap namun dia dapat merasakan sesuatu sedang merengkuh tubuh lemasnya. Hangat. Ya, terasa hangat namun berbeda dengan panas dari api yang membara di sekitarnya.

"Panas..." gumam Meredy.

"Meredy?"

Meredy bererak gelisah, "Ugh...Panas..."

Tepat saat dia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di atas dahinya, Meredy membuka mata. Iris hijaunya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tampak...normal. Huh? Meredy menoleh ke samping dan sedetik kemudian iris hijaunya melebar sempurna. Dengan gerakan kaget seperti baru saja dipecut, Meredy bangkit dan duduk tegak dengan nafas tak beraturan dan dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajah. Menatap sosok tak asing yang ada di samping _single bed_-nya.

"K-kagami?" serunya dengan kaget nyaris terputus saking kencangnya.

Alis bercabang Kagami terangkat tinggi dan dengan spontan terjungkal ke belakang, "O-oi!" sahutnya tak kalah kaget lalu berdecak kesal.

Meredy segera menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan gerakan protektif, "K-kau! Sedang apa di kamarku, bodoh?!" tanyanya marah—atau tepatnya kaget. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kaga—oy, Mere, fantasimu berlebihan. Meredy menggeleng keras lalu menatap Kagami dengan tajam.

Kagami ikut mengibaskan tangannya dengan keras, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu—dan dirinya sendiri karena tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Meredy saat mendengar igauan gadis itu dari kamarnya sendiri. Oke, salahkan Meredy yang memutuskan untuk memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Kagami. Alasannya aneh, untuk berjaga-jaga. Memangnya gadis itu kenapa? Atau dirinya yang kenapa?

"Bodoh! Aku kemari karena kau berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dari tadi!" balas Kagami jengkel karena sudah kepergok oleh si pemilik apartemen. Dia lalu berdiri sambil menenangkan dirinya, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Alis Meredy naik sebelah, "Berteriak? Aku tidak merasa sudah berteriak." dia memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

Kagami menatap gadis itu masih dengan perasaan jengkel—dan degup aneh di dadanya, "Itu karena kau tidur seperti babi!" sahut Kagami pedas.

Iris hijau Meredy melebar dengan mulut ternganga. Tidak terima dengan kalimat pria itu, dia lalu melemparkan bantalnya tepat kearah Kagami. "Pergi kau!" pekiknya.

Kagami mencelat melindungi diri. "Baik! Baik! Aku tahu!" sahutnya cepat. Dia sendiri segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar hendak meninggalkan gadis itu. Argh! Meratapi tindakannya barusan bahkan membutuhkan ribuan tahun untuk membuatnya lupa. Kagami mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi karena sudah bertindak diluar kesadaran. Bertindak bukan selayaknya Kagami Taiga yang biasanya. Aneh, tapi jantungnya selalu dibuat berdetak tak karuan oleh gadis itu.

Dengan cepat, Kagami mengunci pintu apartemen Meredy dari luar, menatap pintu itu sejenak sambil mendesah lelah.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sedangkan di kamarnya, Meredy masih mematung sambil memeluk gumpalan selimut yang tipis—karena di musim lainnya dia menggunakan _bed cover_ yang lebih tebal. Pikirannya masih kacau. Menimbang mana yang nyata mana yang mimpi.

_Ah, mimpi._

Mimpi itu masih menghantui Meredy. Kebakaran 2 tahun lalu yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya kalau saja Kagami tidak datang menyelamatkannya dengan sigap. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Meredy. Itu adalah awal pertemuannya dengan si pria berambut merah seperti api. Meredy kembali mengusap dahi, perasaan senang terbit begitu saja.

Dia, Meredy, telah jatuh cinta pada Kagami Taiga.

.

.

Meredy mendapati Annie yang tengah duduk seorang diri menikmati _cappuccino_ dinginnya sambil menatap jendela kaca besar _foodcourt_ kampus.

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Meredy sambil menarik kursi setelah meletakkan tas ke atas meja. Dia lalu duduk dan menatap Annie yang telah mengalihkan pandangan ke dirinya.

"Tidak tahu." Annie mengusap permukaan porselen licin dari cangkir _cappuccino_-nya. "Ponselku mati."

"Eh? Bukannya kita akan ke stadion bersama?" alis Meredy terangkat lalu segera meraih ponselnya, menekan-nekan keypad dan menghubungi Ruka. Annie tampak menunggu.

Setelah berbincang singkat, Meredy memutuskan sambungan sambil mengangguk paham. "Ruka tidak bisa datang, tiba-tiba pusingnya kambuh dan Sherry, dia sudah berangkat lebih dahulu bersama Chelia." Kata Meredy menjelaskan dan menyebut nama sepupu Sherry.

Annie mengangguk paham lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil kembali menyandangkan tas ranselnya.

Tanpa diberitahu Meredy mengerti. Gadis pirang pendiam itu memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke stadion. Meredy berjalan mengekori langkah Annie keluar dari _foodcourt_.

"Bagaimana demammu?" tanya Annie membuka suara saat keduanya telah berada di dalam bus setelah 5 menit berjalan dalam diam.

Meredy menoleh dengan senyuman lebar, "Ah sudah tidak apa." Jawabnya dengan nada ringan, "Aku hanya kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas dan praktikum yang kukerjakan." Meredy mendesah lelah namun senyumannya tidak memudar.

"_Sou_." Sahut Annie singkat dan datar.

Meredy mengangguk. Ya, dan beberapa andil dari Kagami yang sudah mengingatkannya untuk mendapatkan istirahat cukup. Mengingat itu perasaan senang di hati Meredy muncul kembali.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, pintu bus terbuka. Meredy dan Annie dengan segera berjalan keluar menuruni tangga kecil dan menapak keatas trotoar dengan langkah mantap.

"Mere?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat Meredy berjengit kaget, dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Eh? Dengan tatapan kaget dan heran, Meredy terpaku di posisinya,

"Kagami..."

Pria berambut merah itu dengan ringan mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berjalan menghampiri dua gadis muda itu. Pakaiannya tampak begitu kasual. Kaus putih _v-neck_, jins biru dan kalung rantai dengan bandul cincin yang selalu dikenakannya. Melihat Kagami dalam pakaian bebas tugas seperti itu sukses merenggut seluruh perhatian Meredy secara total.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" alis bercabangnya terangkat, "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga akan menonton upacara pembukaannya."

Meredy mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali tersadar, "Ah, ya begitulah." Meredy menoleh menatap Annie, "Eh, Annie, kenalkan dia tetanggaku, Kagami Taiga."

Annie melangkah pelan mendekati keduanya.

Pipi Kagami berkedut ngeri menatap iris safir milik Annie yang sangat dingin dan datar, namun dia putuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan

"Kagami Taiga." Katanya.

Annie tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Annie." Sahutnya singkat dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Kagami yang segera ditarik kembali oleh pria itu.

"Kagami, kau sendirian?" tanya Meredy.

Kagami menggeleng, "Teman-temanku akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawabnya.

Meredy tersenyum lebar, "Bergabunglah bersama kami, satu temanku sudah ada di dalam." Tawar Meredy dengan nada riang.

Kagami mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak sekarang, aku harus mencari teman-temanku dulu." Sahutnya dengan wajah sedikit menyesal. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Meredy dan merunduk mensejajarkan bibir ke telinga gadis itu. "Setelah acara selesai, temui aku di depan gerbang."

Deg!

Iris hijau Meredy kembali melebar saat mendengarkan suara pria itu dalam jarak dekat—juga karena aroma maskulin yang tiba-tiba saja memabukkannya. Aroma tubuh yang khas milik Kagami.

Kagami menyeringai dan menggerakkan bibir, memberi kode sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Meredy.

_I love you_.

Deg!

Eh?! Lagi. Jantung Meredy serasa ingin meledak—atau sudah meledak setiap kali mengingat wajah tampan pria itu.

_Ugh, Bakagami_... gumamnya sebal dalam hati—dan bahagia.

**.**

**TBC**

Well, quiet speechless though.

Tiba2 aja atashi dapet ide pas lagi masak mie buat sarapan, hshshs walaupun sebenernya udah lama banget pengen nulis ff crossover begini, akhirnya kesampean juga *sob*

Ini ff atashi dedikasiin buat member TKG 48; Ruka, Annie, Sherry, sama Meredy yang ngebet banget sama pemuda2 KnB /tsaahhhh! Too many happiness n sadness that was passed by, we've been through all that ladies :" and all thing feels so dramatic for me hshshs

Buat Annie yg sepanjang pagi sibuk ngebantuin atashi buat nyempurnain plotnya, thanks! Mumumumumu :* /no.

Chapter pertama dgn judul Crimson summer di dedikasiin buat Meredy sama Kagami ciehhhhh :$

Semoga atashi bisa cepet kelarin chapter 2 dan selanjutnya [ dan semoga ttp straight karena fandom disini rentan BL :" / slapped ]

Arigatou buat yg udah baca n ngereview. See ya!

A/N: [ Annie's Note/Kawaguchi Ryuumei's owner. Sori nyelak di fic lo wkwk ]

Gue dari dulu ngebayangin pengen bikin Fic ini. Dan si Ruka ini dengan nyeletuknya bilang tetiba pengen bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari persahabatan /tsaahhh! kita berempat, dan terang aja gue jadi semangat sendiri. Pagi2 ngebbm si Ruka ini sampe tangan keriting n hp gue error gegara nulis plotnya o-. We need to celebrate this, guys!

Mumpung si Ruka lagi ngetik chap 2, mau jelasin sedikit aja.

Ini bukan akun kolab, gue Cuma nimbrung di plot sedangkan yg ngetik n alurnya serta dialog murni punya si pemilik akun ini. Pengennya sih pake akun kolab Cuma males kalo bikin lagi.

Gue ngarep banget ff ini adalah ff pertama yg gabungin 4 fandom jadi satu, karna selama ini Cuma ada 2 fandom [ dan ini impian gue yg ga pernah kesampean dari awal gabung diffn. Thanks, Ruk! ]

Ini kisah nyata sebenernya, terutama yg masalah rebutan anggota GoM! itu bener2 kejadian.

Next project itu isinya AoNnie. Dan inilah chapter yg gue tunggu2. Gue cinta 2 karakter ini haha karna gue berperan sebagai Annie. Dan gue mencium bau mencurigakan dari si Ruka ttg chap 2 nanti *slapped*

Terakhir, kita harap fic ini bisa menginspirasi author2 lainnya.

Segini aja dulu, next chapter mungkin bbrp hari lagi di publish. Thanks for your attention and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet The Miracles**

**Lunar Maria**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : My Truly Blue**

Meredy baru saja meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengambilkan serbet saat bel pintu apartemen sahabatnya itu berbunyi. Safir birunya menatap sahabatnya yang lain. Sherry sibuk dengan tumpahan minuman sedangkan Ruka menoleh menatap pintu. Membiarkan wanita pucat itu berdiri tiba-tiba bisa saja membuatnya mendadak pusing bukan? Mengingat Ruka mengidap anemia serius dengan tekanan darah yang rendah.

Dengan sekali gerakan, dia putuskan untuk membuka pintu. Dia berjalan menuju pintu bercat hijau itu lalu membukanya dengan gerakan mantap—tanpa curiga akan apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu mungkin bisa memanggil apa yang telah dia putuskan untuk dilupakan, membangkitkan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali dia alami tepat saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Ya, aneh memang—tapi sangat wajar, terlebih dia sendiri adalah seorang perempuan yang berhak atas perasaan yang dianggap sebagai pemberian suci dari Tuhan, yaitu cinta.

Dan gadis yang menguasai ilmu bela diri unik itu, Annie Leondhardt, tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan pria bermata tajam dengan iris merah membara itu lagi.

Cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Sambil bersidekap, Annie menatap Sherry yang sedang sibuk membersihkan noda di rok lipatnya. Sesekali Ruka menunjuk beberapa bagian yang masih kotor dengan nada memerintah—mengingat kalau gadis pencinta mawar itu bertipe _himedere_, sesuai dengan statusnya sebagai bangsawan, sama seperti Annie.

Dia tetap diam seperti biasa, namun pendengarannya fokus menangkap setiap desibel dari suara yang berasal dari pintu. Suara Meredy dan pria berambut merah itu silih berganti merambat melalui daun telinganya.

Keduanya tampak begitu akrab. Dengan gerakan halus yang tak terbaca, Annie melirik tepat saat pria tinggi itu menangkup wajah Meredy dan...berciuman? Wajah Annie tetap datar seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget namun, sesuatu yang aneh tengah menusuk-nusuk dadanya dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Annie mendengus halus. Pemandangan itu cukup membuatnya mengerti. Mungkin dia harus segera mencari kesibukkan baru untuk membuatnya bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan pria itu lagi.

"Annie?! Kau dengar aku, kan?!"

Lengkingan Sherry menariknya kembali ke realita. Annie mengalihkan safirnya, menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan dingin.

Kericuhan ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihat pemandangan tadi.

.

.

Mengikuti Ruka yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya setelah maid membukakan pintu kamar untuk sang nona muda, Annie berjalan dalam diam. Mansion sahabatnya itu juga lengang seperti biasa.

Ruka meletakkan tasnya diatas _double bed_-nya yang berukuran king—Annie tidak mengerti untuk apa gadis itu memiliki tempat tidur yang lebar hanya untuk ditempati sendiri.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Ruka pelan.

Annie menatap rambut _wavy _Ruka sejenak, "Terimakasih, tapi aku ingin segera pulang." Sahutnya datar.

Ruka melirik sahabatnya, merasa tidak ada hak untuk menahannya dia menampilkan senyuman tipis—amat sangat tipis dan jarang sekali terlihat, "Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Annie."

Annie hanya mengangguk. Memastikan sahabatnya kembali dengan aman seperti sudah kewajibannya. Lalu dia berbalik, membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sambil menatap _Hublot_ berwarna _silver-gold_-nya, Annie terus berjalan di trotoar setelah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Souen. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, jalanan komplek terlihat sepi. Sendiri seperti ini membuatnya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu.

Saat itu pertengahan musim dingin. Cuaca cukup buruk akhir-akhir ini. Langit berawan mendung, sesekali gerimis namun salju belum juga turun. Erwin mengantarnya sampai stasiun dan tak lupa membekali si adik sepupu dengan payung.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau hujan." Kata Erwin dengan suara berat dan senyuman hangat—khas proteksi dari seorang kakak laki-laki.

Annie tidak menyahut juga tidak membantah. Setelah menempelkan kartu, dia melangkah menuju peron yang berada di bawah tanah. Seperti biasa, kereta pagi di Jepang selalu ramai. Tubuh mungilnya seringkali terhimpit diantara manusia-manusia yang gila bekerja.

Sialnya, saat itu dia datang terlambat. Kereta akan berangkat 2 menit lagi sedangkan tumpukan manusia-manusia masih menghalangi pintu gerbong, berdesakan saling dorong.

Annie tetap berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Hampir semua orang sudah masuk dan berdesakan di dalam sana. Mengamati suasana peron yang lebih ramai dari biasanya membuat Annie menghentikan langkah. Tidak akan ada ruang lagi bagi dirinya di dalam gerbong itu.

Baru saja dia hendak berbalik meninggalkan peron, sebuah genggaman erat menarik tubuhnya dengan ringan. Iris safirnya terbelalak kaget dan menoleh.

"Disini!"

Annie terpaku menatap seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbong dalam keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Disini masih muat!" Katanya lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Dimana?" Annie refleks bertanya.

Suara peringatan berbunyi. Pintu akan segera tertutup.

Pria tinggi berambut merah itu menariknya masuk tepat sebelum kedua daun pintu menutup—mendekap tubuh mungil Annie dengan rapat. "Masih ada ruang di dalam pelukanku." Jawab pria itu dengan polos.

Deg!

Safir biru milik Annie terpaku menatap jendela kaca. Kereta mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan peron. Dengan tubuh membeku, Ia tak memberikan perlawanan karena detik berikutnya, yang dia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan tubuh pria itu yang menjalar dengan bebas.

"Hyaaa! Tolong!"

Sebuah jeritan menyadarkan Annie. Dia mengerjap dan mendapati seorang wanita terduduk di persimpangan.

Wanita itu menoleh menatap Annie dengan lemas. Bibirnya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara.

Safir biru Annie beralih ke sekumpulan orang yang berlari menjauh. Tak perlu dijelaskan Annie sudah mengerti. Wanita itu baru saja dirampok.

Dengan cepat Annie berlari menyusul gerombolan perampok berjumlah 3 orang itu. Dengan mulus dia menyalip kaki perampok yang berada paling belakang dan membuatnya jatuh menghantam aspal. Hal itu membuat 2 orang lainnya berbalik, dengan tampang geram dan meremehkan, mereka menatap Annie.

"Tch, bocah ini."

Annie sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ejekan itu karena selanjutnya, dia sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda beladiri yang amat sangat dia kuasai. Kedua tangannya terangkat setinggi dada dengan tinju terkepal. Safir birunya menatap dingin perampok itu.

Perampok lain maju dengan tinjunya dan dengan mudah Annie menepisnya lalu melayangkan lutut tepat menghantam ulu hati si perampok.

"Sialan!"

Dengan sigap Annie mengubah posisi dan dengan tepat menangkis tendangan perampok lainnya dan melemparnya ke samping. Dia melayangkan tinju ke wajah perampok itu dan menghantam dagunya hingga si perampok terangkat keatas sebelum roboh.

Raungan sirine polisi tiba-tiba terdengar. Annie masih sigap dengan kuda-kudanya sedangkan 2 dari 3 perampok itu berhasil kabur. Dia baru saja hendak mengejar saat tangannya dicekal kuat oleh tangan lain.

Annie menoleh dengan tatapan beringas. Seorang polisi bertubuh sangat tinggi berdiri di hadapannya. Cahaya bulan saat itu memantul dari iris si polisi yang berwarna _navy blue_.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman." katanya dengan suara berat namun terdengar santai.

Annie mendengus. Sedikit jengkel karena dia baru saja dianggap korban. Dengan cepat dia meloloskan tangannya dari cengkraman si polisi lalu berjalan meninggalkan lokasi itu.

"Oi oi, kau mau kemana?!" Seru polisi yang refleks mengejar gadis berambut pirang itu.

Annie tidak menggubris seruan si polisi. Dia terus berjalan. Setidaknya bantuan sudah datang jadi dia tak perlu merepotkan dirinya sendiri lebih lama lagi.

Suara derap langkah dari boots milik si polisi tetap mengekorinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" si polisi kembali mencekal lengan Annie, membuat si gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkah.

Sambil mendesah lelah. Annie menoleh—atau tepatnya harus mendongakkan kepala menatap polisi yang sangat tinggi itu. Dia sendiri hanya memiliki tinggi 153 cm.

Iris _navy_ milik si polisi menatapnya tajam. "Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobil patroli—"

"Tidak perlu." potong Annie dingin.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau itu hanya seorang gadis, tidak baik untuk keaman—argh!"

Belum sempat si polisi menyudahi ocehannya, dengan cepat Annie menendang tulang kering si polisi dengan gerakan enteng. Wajahnya tetap berekspresi dingin, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Cekalan polisi itu melonggar seiring dengan Annie yang kembali melangkah menjauh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bukan gadis lemah." Sahut Annie dengan tatapan dingin lalu meninggalkan polisi itu.

Polisi beriris _navy_ itu merunduk mengusap tulang keringnya. "_Teme!_" Umpatnya jengkel pada diri sendiri.

"Oi, Ahomine!"

Polisi itu menoleh dengan seringai jengkel mendengar seruan rekan tugasnya malam ini. Dia berdecak lalu memungut tas tangan milik wanita yang ketakutan di samping rekannya, sambil berusaha mengingat wajah gadis yang telah memberikan salam pertemuan yang menarik—menendang tulang keringnya tanpa ragu, dia lalu berjalan kembali ke mobil patroli.

.

.

_I love you._

Iris safir milik Annie melebar namun dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai sore itu.

Pria berambut merah bernama Kagami Taiga itu berlalu setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Annie. Sayangnya, kalimat dan gerakan bibir itu bukanlah untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk gadis berambut _shocking pink_ di sebelahnya, Meredy.

Annie kembali menghela nafas dengan halus—berusaha melapangkan dada dan menerima semua hal yang menyangkut soal Kagami dengan perasaan lapang. Dia tidak perlu melakukan perjuangan untuk kalah, dia hanya cukup mengalah. Ya, terdengar cukup dewasa baginya.

"Ehm." Meredy berdeham gugup lalu menoleh menatap gadis pirang itu, "A-Annie, ayo kita segera masuk." Ajaknya.

Selama upacara pembukaan Interhigh Cup berlangsung, Annie hanya duduk bersandar dan menatap hall yang ramai dalam diam. Dia semakin diam dan dingin hari itu, membuat Meredy dan Sherry tidak berani bertanya banyak. Lebih baik tidak mengusik si gadis es itu.

Sherry dan Chelia berpamitan saat acara telah selesai. "Setelah ini aku harus menemani Chelia mencari rumah gurunya." Kata Sherry.

Annie dan Meredy mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Meredy. Dia lalu menoleh menatap Annie.

Merasakan tatapan itu, Annie tidak menoleh. Dia sudah mengerti. Meredy akan menemui Kagami setelah ini. "Aku pulang dulu." Katanya cepat. Annie berbalik dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Meredy yang menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Mere?"

Meredy menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Iris hijaunya melebar mendapati Kagami dan dua pria tinggi lainnya—Meredy tidak mengenal pria-pria itu. Mungkin teman Kagami.

"Ah, Mere, kenalkan. Ini Midorima Shintarou." Kagami menunjuk pria berkacamata dengan rambut hijau, "Dan... Aomine Daiki." Jempol Kagami beralih ke pria berkulit gelap dengan iris _midnight blue_.

Meredy membungkuk, "Halo, aku Meredy."

Kagami menatap bingung, "Bukankah kau tadi bersama temanmu?"

"Ah, dia sudah pulang duluan."

"_Sou_." Kagami mengangguk paham lalu menyeringai jahil ke arah teman-temannya. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengenalkannya kepadamu, Aomine."

Yang bernama Aomine itu hanya mendecakkan lidah dengan acuh, "_Teme_."

.

.

Really Dont Care milik Demi Lovato menemani perjalan pulangnya malam itu. Ponselnya sudah berdering beberapa kali namun Annie sama sekali tidak mengindahkan semua panggilan masuk dari Eren Jaeger, teman sekelasnya dan mahasiswa kesayangan Erwin. Erwin pasti meminta Eren untuk menemani Annie pulang, mengingat Erwin terpaksa membuka kelas dadakan karena di kelas sebelumnya dia tidak bisa hadir. Untuk mengejar kredit materi maka sepupunya itu harus menambah jam ekstra yang membuatnya tidak bisa pulang bersama Annie seperti biasanya.

Ponselnya tetap melantunkan lagu itu, pertanda pria bernama Eren masih terus menghubunginya. Christa dan Armin pernah kelepasan bicara kalau Eren mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Annie sama sekali tidak menggubris hal itu. Toh percintaan sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan dirinya.

Annie menatap _Hublot_-nya, pukul setengah delapan malam tapi dia merasa masih belum ingin pulang ke rumah. Dia sendiri yakin, rumahnya pasti masih kosong. Christa pasti masih diluar bersama Ymir, Erwin masih mempunyai kelas untuk diajar, dan Armin, sepupunya yang berkepala mirip jamur itu pasti masih berada di perpustakaan kampus. Terlalu pasti karena dia terbiasa hidup bersama semua sepupunya itu tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Annie berjalan melewati kerumunan di pinggir jalan. Dengungan suara-suara dari kerumunan itu mengalihkan pikirannya. Annie menoleh. Awalnya dengan tatapan tanpa minat, hingga saat safir birunya mendapati sebuah benda tak asing di sisi jalan.

Bukannya itu ransel milik Armin?

Dengan langkah berderap, Annie menerobos kerumunan itu dan detik berikutnya, safir biru miliknya menatap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah terkulai lemah di jalan dengan darah segar mengalir di pelipis dan hidungnya.

Armin.

"Armin!" Annie berteriak lalu segera meraih tubuh sepupunya itu. "Armin?! Sadarlah!" Panggilnya terdengar panik.

Belum sempat dia bertanya dengan kerumunan orang disekelilingnya, safir Annie bertemu dengan iris _navy_ milik seorang polisi yang menyeruak masuk ke tengah kerumunan.

Polisi itu duduk berjongkok dan mengambil alih tubuh Armin, "Cepat bawa ke mobil." Lengan kekar sang polisi mengangkat tubuh mungil Armin dengan mudah dan kembali menerobos kerumunan.

Annie mengerjapkan matanya, setengah sadar dia berdiri dan berlarian menyusul si polisi menuju mobil patroli. Annie duduk di bangku penumpang dengan kepala Armin di pangkuannya.

Si polisi berkulit gelap itu segera melarikan mobil patrolinya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Dia menjadi korban tabrak lari." Iris _navy_-nya melirik si gadis berambut blonde lewat kaca.

Annie tidak menyahut. Dia terlalu terguncang, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Armin.

"Bertahanlah, Armin." Bisiknya.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Annie terpekur menatap lantai rumah sakit. Dia baru saja menghubungi Erwin dan Christa, dua sepupunya itu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dimana dia dan Armin berada.

Annie menyandarkan punggung dan kembali melamun. Hingga dia sadari kalau dia tak lagi sendiri. Safir birunya melirik kedatangan sosok lain yang bukan sepupunya.

Si polisi melepas topinya dan duduk di samping Annie. "Pelakunya dalam pengejaran. Beruntung ada yang melihat plat polisi mobil itu." Jelasnya sambil menoleh menatap gadis berambut pirang yang masih lekat di pikirannya. Gadis yang sudah menendang tulang keringnya beberapa malam lalu.

Annie masih diam, tatapannya lurus menatap lantai.

"Namamu?" tanya polisi dengan nada santai.

"Annie."

"Aomine Daiki." Sahut polisi bernama Aomine itu tanpa peduli dengan nada datar dan dingin milik Annie. Keduanya lalu larut dalam diam.

Tak lama pintu di depan mereka terbuka. Seorang dokter berambut hijau berjalan keluar sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Dengan sigap Aomine berdiri menghampiri dokter itu—tanpa sadar dia bertingkah seolah dia yang paling bertanggung jawab atas si pasien. "Bagaimana kondisinya, Midorima?" tanya Aomine tak sabaran.

Dokter muda bernama Midorima itu mengangguk tenang, "Tidak ada luka parah, dia hanya mengalami pendarahan luar-_nodayo._"

Alis Annie terangkat sebelah mendengar aksen sang dokter. Namun dia menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kabar baik yang baru saja disampaikan dokter itu.

"Kami sudah boleh masuk?" Tanya Aomine—yang disambut lirikan dingin dari Annie.

_Kami? Siapa kau?. _Batin Annie tak terima.

Midorima mengangguk lalu pamit. Annie segera berjalan membuka pintu dan menghampiri Armin yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Tangan Annie terulur mengusap lengan sepupunya yang lemah secara fisik itu. Tapi kalau soal intelegensi, Armin layak disebut sempurna.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja."

Suara santai Aomine terdengar lagi. Annie melirik sekilas. Polisi itu kini berdiri di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba derap langkah terdengar dari koridor dan detik berikutnya pintu kamar terbuka.

Aomine dan Annie menoleh. Erwin dan Christa berderap masuk menghampiri Armin.

"Armin?" Gumam Erwin. Pria tinggi itu segera mengecek perban dan infus milik Armin.

Christa sibuk menyeka air matanya. "Armin..."

Aomine berdeham halus lalu menatap Erwin yang telah menghadapnya. "Kita bisa bicara diluar, Sir."

Erwin mengangguk, "Annie, Christa, tetap disini." Pesannya. Dia sendiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Aomine keluar dari kamar rawat.

Annie hanya diam menatap Christa yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Armin.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Erwin berjalan masuk tanpa si polisi. Dia menyentuh pundak Annie.

"Annie, pulanglah. Biar aku yang menjaga Armin malam ini." Manic safirnya beralih ke Christa, "Kau juga Christa."

Christa menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin disini, kakak." Dia menahan sesenggukannya, "Ymir akan kemari. Aku pulang bersamanya saja. Tidak apa kan, Annie?"

Annie hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, Aomine akan mengantarmu, tenang saja." Kata Erwin lagi.

Gerakkan Annie yang sudah menarik gagang pintu terhenti. Dia melirik sekilas lalu berjalan keluar.

Benar saja, diluar kamar Annie mendapati Aomine yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Annie berjalan melewati polisi itu. Merasa tidak peduli.

"Huh?" Aomine mengerjapkan matanya menatap gadis pirang mungil itu berlalu begitu saja "Oi." Tegurnya lalu menyusul.

Annie tidak menyahut sampai Aomine berhasil menyamakan langkah.

"Bersikaplah kooperatif, aku sudah janji dengan kakakmu untuk mengantar kau pulang." Kata Aomine, dia menatap Annie dengan heran.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu." Sahut Annie dingin.

Alis Aomine bertaut, "_Shift_-ku baru saja selesai."

"Oh." Annie tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aomine mendecakkan lidah, mulai merasa frustasi dengan sikap dingin si pirang. Dengan martabat seorang pria yang telah berjanji, dia akan tetap mengantar pulang gadis itu bagaimana pun caranya. Dia menarik tangan Annie.

Annie menoleh cepat, "Ap—"

"Aku mudah saja menggendongmu untuk ikut tapi aku yakin…" iris _navy_ Aomine mengunci safir jernih si pirang, "…kau pasti akan menendangku lagi."

Annie mendengus lalu memalingkan wajah. Meronta hanya akan menghabiskan energinya saja.

Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu menggandeng Annie berjalan menuju mobil patrolinya. Dia menoleh menatap Annie yang patuh, masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang _seatbelt_.

Pelan, benda beroda empat itu bergerak meninggalkan lapangan parkir rumah sakit dengan Annie dan Aomine di dalamnya.

.

.

"Ah, Ruka-_san_, Sherry-_san_, Meredy-_san_." Sapa Armin dengan rona merah di pipinya saat mendapati Annie datang bersama 3 orang sahabatnya.

Sherry segera menghampiri Armin, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Armin!"

Armin mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Dia hanya pingsan selama 10 jam saja dan segera sadar dengan keadaan berangsur membaik.

Ruka mengulurkan mawar berwarna _peach_, "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Armin." Katanya dengan pelan.

"_Ha'i_! Terimakasih, Ruka-_san_!" Armin menerima bunga itu dengan semangat.

"Kau suka apel, bukan? Ini, ku bawakan banyak." Meredy berujar riang dan meletakkan oleh-olehnya di meja.

"Terimakasih banyak, Meredy-_san_!"

Annie beralih menatap ketiga sahabatnya, "Terimakasih sudah datang."

Meredy mengibaskan tangan, "Jangan sungkan."

Sherry mengangguk, "Walaupun kami hanya bisa datang sebentar."

Annie menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi aku dan Meredy ada kelas." Sahut Sherry sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Annie.

Ruka membenahi mantelnya, "Kebetulan aku juga punya jadwal _check-up_."

Annie hanya mengangguk dan mengantar kepulangan mereka hingga ke pintu. Setelah itu dia kembali menuju tempat tidur Armin.

"Annie, bukankah kau ada kelas sore ini?" Tanya Armin.

"Ya." Sahut Annie singkat.

Armin tersenyum tidak enak hati, "Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi Eren dan Mikasa datang untuk menemaniku." Kata Armin. Namun, merasa Annie masih belum yakin, Armin kembali berkata, "Aku tidak selemah itu, Annie. Walaupun aku luka begini, aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal. Lihat, aku menemukan buku bagus di perpustakaan kakek." Armin menunjukkan sebuah buku tua.

Melihat itu, Annie menghela nafas lalu mengambil tasnya, "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." Sahutnya datar.

Armin mengangguk paham, "Ya! Hati-hati di jalan, Annie." Pesannya.

Satu hal kenapa dia, Annie Leonhardt, memilih untuk melanjutkan studi ke jurusan kedokteran; karena Erwin, Armin, dan Christa juga meneruskan studi di jurusan itu. Baginya akan terasa mudah karena setidaknya dia memiliki orang-orang yang bisa diajak tukar pikiran dengan wawasan yang sama.

Setiap hari Armin membawa setumpuk buku dari perpustakaan ke rumah lalu mengajaknya membaca bersama. Atau Christa yang selalu minta diajarkan beberapa materi yang tidak dia mengerti dan Erwin yang selalu mengajaknya bertukar pikiran tentang materi kuliah.

Annie merasa studinya akan berlangsung aman dan—suara klakson membuyarkan lamunannya. Safir birunya melirik sisi jalan dan mendapati seorang pria dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam diatas motor besar berwarna hitam pula. Annie hanya memberikan tatapan tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Baru beberapa langkah Annie berjalan, tangannya dicekal dari belakang. Dengan sigap Annie menepisnya dan berbalik.

Iris _navy_ Aomine melebar sekilas. Pria tinggi itu terpaku mendapati refleks Annie yang bagus.

Annie menatap pria itu dengan heran namun tidak bertanya.

"Kau lagi." Kata Aomine.

_Pernyataan aneh_. Batin Annie.

"Aku sedang buru-buru." Annie berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

"Oi, tunggu." Aomine menyusul gadis pirang itu, "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Annie melirik Aomine. Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan jins hitam pula, pakaian bebas tugas. "Kampus." Sahutnya singkat.

Alis Aomine terangkat, "Dengan wajah tak berminat begitu?"

_Bingo!_

Ucapan Aomine barusan menusuk telak. Annie memalingkan wajah sambil menjernihkan kerongkongannya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat pria itu.

Aomine bukan pria bodoh, dia sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan mengena tepat ke inti gadis pirang itu. Dia menyeringai santai, "Hari ini aku libur dan ingin bersantai, bagaimana kalau kau juga?" Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Yah..sedikit relaksasi untukmu kurasa bukan ide buruk."

"Masih ada kelas yang harus ku hadiri." Jawab Annie dengan datar.

"Aku memaksa." Aomine menyahut tanpa basa-basi dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya Annie sudah terseret menuju motor besar Aomine.

Annie menatap pria itu dengan jengkel namun Aomine tidak ambil pusing.

"Pakai ini." Aomine mengulurkan helm pada gadis itu.

Sambil mendengus pelan, Annie mengenakan helm yang diberikan Aomine lalu menyambut uluran tangan Aomine untuk membantunya naik keatas jok.

"Pegangan." Pinta Aomine.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Annie dingin.

Aomine menyeringai, "Kau yang minta."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Aomine menggas motornya sehingga Annie nyaris terjungkal ke belakang dan refleks langsung memeluk pinggang Aomine.

"Hey!" Bentak Annie marah.

Mendengar itu Aomine hanya terkekeh geli sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Annie yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Anak pintar." Motor besar itu lalu melaju membelah lalu lintas yang sepi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

"_Are_?" Meredy mengerjapkan matanya.

Sherry menoleh, "Mere? _Doushite_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Meredy menoleh menatap Sherry dengan telunjuk masih menunjuk jalanan, "Tidakkah kau melihat Annie?"

Iris biru keabuan milik Sherry melebar, "Hee? Dimana?"

"Tadi...bersama pria bermotor besar."

.

.

Ruka menyeruput teh mawar hangatnya setelah menghabiskan se-porsi _foie gras_ sedangkan Annie masih mengunyah potongan terakhir tenderloinnya. Gadis berambut _wavy_ itu menatap Annie dengan tatapan _gloomy._

"Aku dengar kau tidak menghadiri kelas tadi sore." Katanya terdengar seperti ibu yang siap mengomeli anaknya.

Annie menutup garpu dan pisau makannya lalu meneguk jus jeruk nipis dingin sebelum menanggapi pernyataan Ruka, "Ya." Sahutnya singkat.

Malam itu, Annie baru saja selesai menyelesaikan makan malamnya di kediaman Souen.

"Christa bertanya padaku dan aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan bagus." Ruka memiringkan kepalanya, "Erwin pasti tidak akan senang."

"Aku tahu." Annie kembali menyahut dengan singkat.

Ruka mengangguk. Dia putuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

Pikiran Annie kembali melayang ke beberapa jam lalu. Sore nya dia habiskan bersama si polisi beriris _navy blue _yang dalam itu.

Aomine—dengan ide gilanya, mengajak Annie ke daerah perbukitan dimana ada sebuah onsen.

"Kau gila." Ujar Annie tidak habis pikir. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal dan pria itu sudah mengajaknya ke tempat tidak wajar untuk hari pertama jalan-jalan.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, "Sudah ku bilang aku akan mengajakmu untuk relaksasi."

"Tapi ini onsen terbuka." Annie mendelik menatap Aomine yang kelewat santai.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini sepi pengunjung."

"Tapi tetap saja kolamnya digabung."

Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan—lagi. "Kau jadi cerewet sekali."

Annie mendengus sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk." Aomine menarik tangan Annie, hingga keduanya berjalan memasukki ruang ganti, dan berendam di kolam yang sama.

Annie, sehebat apapun ilmu bela dirinya, seterkenal apapun kecerdasannya, atau seberapa ningrat status keluarganya di Jerman, dia masih seorang Gadis. Jantungnya masih berfungsi baik—bahkan kelewat baik karena saat melihat pria berkulit _tan_ itu bertelanjang dada, jantungnya dengan sukarela bekerja ekstra. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya tiap kali Aomine melempar seringai kearahnya.

_Sial._ Umpat Annie dalam hati.

"Annie?"

Suara halus Ruka membuyarkan lamunannya. Safirnya menatap iris coklat wanita berkulit pucat itu dengan sedikit kaget.

Annie lalu menghela nafas, "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Dia meraih tasnya, "Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Ruka."

Ruka mengangguk pelan—merasa sahabatnya itu sedang banyak pikiran, "Hati-hati di jalan." Pesannya.

.

.

Pelipis Annie berkedut saat mendapati siapa yang duduk diatas motor besar di depan gerbang kampus.

"Kau..." Gumam Annie.

Aomine menoleh lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan santai. "Yo."

Annie menatap pria itu dengan dingin.

Tanpa ditanya, Aomine kembali berkata "Kelasmu sudah berakhir bukan? Aku sedang bosan."

Huh?

"Aku bukan gadis penghibur." Sahut Annie pedas, namun Aomine tampak tidak tersinggung.

Aomine menyeringai, "Temani aku makan malam." Pintanya langsung. Pria ini memang paling tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Annie berjalan melewati Aomine dan motor besarnya, berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan yang pasti akan panjang.

Aomine mendecakkan lidah, "Aku bosan mencekal tanganmu." Katanya. Dia lalu menstarter motor dan menghampiri Annie yang masih berjalan, "Aku memaksa."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Annie masih mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

"Ini kencan."

Deg!

Annie menoleh dengan serta-merta, langkahnya terhenti. Safir birunya menatap Aomine. Pria itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Dengan ringan, Aomine mengulurkan helm pada Annie. Merasa senang karena bisa memenangkan perdebatan—dan berharap dia juga bisa memenangkan hati gadis itu.

Annie menerima helm itu lalu menatap _Hublot_-nya. "Aku hanya akan menemanimu selama sejam kedepan. Selebihnya lakukan sendiri."

Itu dia. Aomine menyeringai puas. "_Yes, miss_." Dia menyanggupi lalu mengulurkan tangan, membantu gadis mungilnya untuk naik ke atas jok.

Oh, _gadis_ mungilnya.

Aomine membatin, dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila.

.

.

Suara detik dari jarum jam dinding memenuhi kamar sunyi itu. Si pemilik, dengan rambut blonde terurai tengah menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tekun. Padahal tidak ada hal yang aneh disana—atau tugas-tugas perkuliahan, tapi iris safirnya tetap terpaku disana.

Pikiran Annie sendiri jauh berkelana ke beberapa jam lalu, dimana dia masih bersama seorang polisi muda bermata tajam dengan iris _navy_ yang teduh namun dalam. Seolah bisa menenggelamkanmu bila terlalu lama menatapnya.

Dan...entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas. Jantungnya masih giat bekerja, menimbulkan degup-degup keras dengan tempo cepat. Apalagi bila tak sengaja, wajah si polisi muda melintas di benaknya. Irama jantungnya sudah seperti menyaingi tempo lagu-lagu Linkin Park.

Dia, Annie Leonhardt, tidak pernah dibuat sulit tidur hanya karena dihantui oleh seringai seorang pria. Dengan tatapan tajam dan iris _navy_, seringai itu sangat cocok di wajah Aomine.

Annie bergulir ke samping dan menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aomine...Daiki..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Sherry memicingkan matanya. "Lihat, ini sudah yang ke sekian kali."

Mendengar itu, Meredy mengangguk. "Sungguh, pria itu terlihat begitu familiar."

Di belakang kedua gadis yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pagar kampus, Ruka menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menatap heran ke kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Heee, kau lihat dimana?" Tanya Sherry.

Meredy mengendikkan bahu, "Entah benar atau tidak, pria itu teman Kagami."

Mendengar nama itu Sherry langsung berkedip gemas, "Ah, teman pacarmu?"

"Ugh, jangan menggodaku." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Meredy.

Ruka melayangkan pandangannya ke sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memakai helm lalu naik ke atas jok dan duduk di belakang pria tinggi itu. Beberapa minggu ini, Annie tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Dia sering mendapati sahabatnya itu melamun menatap jendela—atau tanpa sadar, pipi gadis Jerman itu merona dengan sendirinya. Sudah sangat jelas, Annie, si gadis es menunjukkan gelagat kalau gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat sebulan dirinya dan gadis sedingin es itu dekat, mereka cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah hanya sekedar makan atau duduk di tepi sungai yang berangin sejuk.

Aomine meneguk kopinya lalu menoleh menatap Annie. Gadis itu tengah menatap pemandangan kota dari atas jembatan dengan tatapan datar—seperti biasa. Aomine berdeham halus lalu mengubah posisinya yang semula bersandar ke pagar jembatan dan memunggungi perkotaan menjadi menghadapi pemandangan gemerlap lampu-lampu gedung dari kejauhan.

"Selama ini aku sering melihatmu sendirian." Aomine membuka percakapan.

Annie tidak langsung menyahut, dia menoleh menatap iris _navy_ milik pria itu yang tengah menatapnya.

Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak punya teman heh?" Godanya.

Mendengar itu Annie mendengus, "Jangan sok tahu." Sahutnya ketus.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang ku lihat." Aomine menyeringai lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat pelan dan mendarat diatas kepala Annie. Aomine nyaris tertawa menatap safir biru itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan jengkel. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau jadi milikku saja."

Deg!

Safir biru jernih milik Annie melebar sempurna seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang kembali tak karuan. Namun bukan Annie namanya kalau tidak bisa menyamarkan kegugupannya itu.

Aomine menatap iris safir itu dalam-dalam. "Jadilah milikku. Gadisku." Kata Aomine yang lebih ke sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Annie nampaknya sudah tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Dia terpaku menatap iris _navy_ milik si polisi muda berpostur tinggi itu. Pria didepannya tampak menunggu. Annie tahu, Aomine menunggu jawabannya—atau lebih ke persetujuan.

Dengan gerakan halus, Annie mengangguk pelan.

Aomine terkekeh geli. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya belum puas. "Ya atau setuju?"

Mata Annie memicing, "Pilihan macam apa itu." Omelnya.

"Aku tidak memberikanmu pilihan." Aomine menyeringai lalu membisikkan sesuatu di samping telinga Annie.

Darah Annie berdesir merasakan nafas Aomine dan detik berikutnya, dia hanya bisa membeku ditempat.

Aomine menjauhkan wajah namun masih menatap safir biru gadisnya. Ya, gadisnya. Karena Aomine baru saja mengatakan:

"_I'm your truly blue, Annie and you are also my truly blue._"

**.**

**TBC**

Gomenasai sebelumnya buat yg mau liat Kagami nembak Meredy gak atashi tampilin/? karna chapter 2 atashi bikin khusus untuk Annie dan Aomine dan gambaran untuk chapter selanjutnya juga begini [ setiap chapter punya cerita dan tokok utama yg beda ]

Untuk chapter 3 atashi bakal angkat ceritanya Ruka Souen sama Midorima Shintarou.

Thank you so much buat yang udah review. Stay tune on this story, hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet The Miracles**

**Lunar Maria**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : The Green Reminiscence**

Kalau saja cuaca sore itu bisa sedikit lebih bersahabat—berawan, mendung atau gerimis pun tak apa, mungkin dia sudah bergabung dengan ketiga sahabatnya saat ini untuk menyaksikan upacara pembukaan Interhigh Cup bersama-sama. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan dia masih terpekur menatap jendela kaca besar yang separuhnya ditutup oleh gorden lebar berwarna merah. Tangannya masih menggenggam secangkir teh mawar dengan permukaan cangkir porselen antik yang halus mengkilat asli dari China.

Sinar matahari masih nyalang menembus kaca jendela dan membuat seberkas lintasan cahaya keemasan yang menyinari kamarnya yang gelap. Cahaya itu tampak begitu indah, menyilaukan namun hangat—walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah cahaya matahari akan benar-benar memberikan kehangatan bila menyentuh kulit pucatnya yang tipis. Apakah dia akan merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat dia menggenggam cangkir tehnya? Entahlah. Dia tidak berani mencoba—atau tepatnya, dia tidak siap menerima semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya apabila dia bertindak gegabah.

Terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang telah beregenerasi selama ribuan tahun, keluarga Souen termasuk dalam daftar nama bangsawan tertua di Jepang yang jumlahnya tak mencapai 50 nama. Terlahir dalam garis keturunan yang _'berbeda'_ dari yang lainnya, membuat ruang geraknya begitu terbatas.

Dan di dalam mansion besar inilah dia, Ruka Souen, putri tunggal sekaligus generasi terakhir dalam garis keturunan bangsawan Souen—dengan segala kelemahan yang terdapat dalam fisiknya, duduk melamun menghabiskan waktu siang itu.

.

.

Kabar itu datang pagi tadi. Armin Arlert, sepupu Annie, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Meredy dan Sherry berencana akan menjenguknya siang ini. Dengan gerakan halus, Ruka menutup _flip_ ponselnya lalu menoleh menatap kaca jendela kamar yang besar. Beruntung, langit hari ini ternyata mendung. Dia menoleh ke arah dua _maid_ yang selalu siaga—tengah berdiri di samping sofa merah kamarnya.

"Pilihkan mawar warna _peach_ terbaik dari taman dan siapkan kendaraanku hari ini." Titahnya dengan suara halus namun terkesan memerintah—seperti biasa.

Dua _maid_ itu mengangguk lalu dengan segera meninggalkan kamar sang nona muda tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai—mansion ini selalu sunyi.

Ruka membenahi rambut _wavy_-nya dan mengambil mantel coklat krem yang akan dia kenakan hari ini. Setelah menyampirkan tas tangan hitam, dia berjalan meninggalkan kamar besarnya.

Rumah sakit besar itu tampak tidak asing namun tidak terlihat akrab bagi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, Ruka lebih sering mendapatkan perawatan privat dirumah. Sang ayah selalu mengakomodir sang putri dengan tenaga medis sendiri—tapi aneh, hari ini dia diminta untuk melakukan cek kesehatan di rumah sakit. Sang ayah juga mengatakan kalau dia harus menemui seseorang disini. Seperti biasa, Ruka tidak bertanya banyak. Kenyataan membuatnya bungkam dan menerima.

Seorang _maid_ membukakan pintu Merecedez hitam itu lalu _heels_ 5 cm sang nona muda menapak diatas pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Sherry dan Meredy sudah menunggunya di lobi rumah sakit. Sambil membawa _bucket_ bunga mawar berwarna _peach_, Ruka berjalan seorang diri memasuki lobi.

Gadis berambut _shocking pink_ terlebih dahulu menyadari kehadirannya, dia menoleh dan segera melambaikan tangan—disusul oleh gadis berambut merah dengan seyuman lebar.

"Ruka!" panggil mereka nyaring.

Dengan langkah _gracy_, Ruka menghampiri keduanya. "Dimana Annie?" tanyanya pelan.

Sherry menunjuk lift dengan jempolnya, "Dia sudah menunggu di kamar Armin."

Tak membuang banyak waktu, ketiganya berjalan menuju kamar Armin. Dan benar saja, Annie sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar kelas VIP—tampak menunggu.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, ketiganya mendapati sepupu sang sahabat dengan perban di kepalanya tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Senyuman lebar Armin menyambut kehadiran mereka.

Pelan, Ruka menghela nafas lega. Keadaan Armin tampak begitu baik. Kulit pucat laki-laki itu sudah merona dengan safir biru yang jernih—persis dengan milik Annie. Setelah berbincang sedikit, ketiganya memutuskan untuk pamit undur diri.

Ruka menatap _PP Aquanaute_ _silver_-nya, 15 menit lagi dia harus ke ruangan _check-up_. Setelah berpisah dari Meredy dan Sherry, Ruka berjalan menuju lift—masuk kedalam dan menekan angka 16 dimana ruangan eksklusif bagi dirinya berada.

Dua orang perawat tiba-tiba sudah mengekorinya dari belakang—keduanya dapat mencium aroma mawar dengan jelas seiring sang nona muda berjalan menjauhi lift.

Ruka pun nampaknya sudah sangat terbiasa. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan jumlah langkah yang bertambah. Dengan cekatan, salah satu perawat membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang asing bagi Ruka.

Pintu hitam besar itu terbuka. Ruangan luas dan sunyi menantinya—hanya suara _heels_ milik Ruka yang terdengar mengetuk lantai yang dingin dan memenuhi ruangan itu hingga dia berjalan ke balik tirai berwarna putih beras dan mendapati dua orang disana. Salah satu diantara mereka sepertinya wajah baru disini.

Kazehaya—dokter berusia paruh baya itu menyambut kehadiran si pasien spesial.

"Nona Ruka, silahkan duduk." Pintanya dengan suara ramah dengan senyuman tipis.

Mata _gloomy_ Ruka melirik si wajah baru—dokter bertubuh tinggi yang tampak masih sangat muda, berambut hijau dan berkacamata. Perawat menarik salah satu bangku dan mempersilahkan Ruka untuk duduk.

Ruka menyilangkan kaki dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada—gaya khas sang nona muda Souen. Dia diam dan menunggu Kazehaya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kazehaya menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja, "Sesuai dengan persetujuan antara aku dan ayahmu soal keberangkatanku ke Zurich minggu ini, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan dokter pribadi barumu." Tangan Kazehaya terangkat ke arah si dokter muda, "Perkenalkan, dia Midorima Shintarou, dokter muda lulusan Universitas Columbia NY, dia baru tiba dari Singapore kemarin lusa."

Iris kecoklatan Ruka beralih menatap si dokter muda—yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu, dengan tatapan datar yang angkuh. Kilatan samar melintas di iris coklatnya, si dokter muda juga melemparkan tatapan yang sama—angkuh melalui iris _emerald_nya.

Tangan Midorima terulur ke depan, "Midorima Shintarou." Katanya dengan suara _baritone_ yang dalam.

Ruka menyambut dan menjabat tangan itu dengan gerakan tegas, "Souen Ruka." Sahutnya singkat—tidak terlalu menaruh minat dengan perkenalan panjang.

Satu aliran keringat melintas di pelipis Kazehaya—walaupun ruangan ini ber-AC, namun aura mencekam yang dilemparkan oleh kedua orang itu membuatnya menelan ludah. "Ah, aku yakin kalau Midorima bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin, Nona Ruka, karena dia salah satu lulusan terbaik disana."

Mendengar itu, Ruka hanya mengangguk seadanya—sesuatu yang hebat adalah hal yang sudah lumrah bagi keluarga Souen, "Mohon kerjasamanya." Sahutnya dengan pelan.

.

.

"Mati saja kau, Bakao." Dengan gerakan kasar, Midorima menekan layar sentuh ponselnya—memutuskan sambungan antara dia dan salah satu temannya yang berisik. Dia berjalan dengan tampang jengkel karena gangguan barusan, satu _earphone_ terpasang di telinga kanannya dan dia kembali memfokuskan pikiran ke siaran _Oha Asa_ pagi itu.

Pelipisnya berkedut—namun tatapan tajam dan ekspresi dingin tetap terpatri di wajahnya, _Oha Asa_ mengatakan kalau _Cancer_ berada di posisi ke sepuluh.

_Buruk_. Batin Midorima bergumam.

Namun detik berikutnya, kedutan samar tampak di sudut bibirnya. _Lucky item_-nya hari ini adalah teh mawar. Dia hanya perlu membeli sekotak teh mawar dan dengan begitu, kesialannya bisa ditangkal.

Baru saja dia hendak melangkah ke dalam bus, tiba-tiba _earphone_-nya ditarik dari arah lain. Dengan kedutan jengkel di dahi, Midorima menoleh cepat.

"_Nande_?!" tanyanya dengan sedikit membentak. Iris hijaunya mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris biru keabuan yang melebar.

"_G-gomen_..." katanya dengan suara nyaris hilang.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangan, bus yang tadi ingin dia tumpangi sudah berangkat. Kalau begini, dia bisa terlambat datang ke kediaman Souen. Memang sial, mobilnya tiba-tiba pecah ban tadi pagi. Dia menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap gadis asing itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Gadis itu tampak gelagapan, dia mengibaskan tangan, "_A-ano_, aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamat ini." Dia menyerahkan secarik kertas.

Alis Midorima bertaut, "Aku tidak tahu–_nodayo_." Jawabnya singkat. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan halte. Sebaiknya dia segera mencegat taksi.

"_Are_?" Sherry memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar aksen unik milik si pemuda angkuh itu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya saat sosok tinggi si pemuda masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

Sebenarnya dia menyesal akan keterlambatannya, namun wajah angkuh yang sudah terpatri sejak lahir itu menyamarkannya. Midorima berdiri di depan sang nona muda setelah mengucapkan kalimat maaf dengan seadanya.

Alis Ruka berkedut samar, dia lalu mengalihkan tatapan _gloomy_-nya. "Tidak apa." Sahutnya dengan suara halus. Dia tidak terlalu ingin mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Lagipula kedatangan sang dokter muda hanya untuk melakukan praktek pertama.

Butler keluarga Souen menuntun keduanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang biasa Ruka tempati saat keadaan fisiknya menurun. Sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, Midorima mengekori sang nona muda—ringan saja, sebuah aroma wangi tiba-tiba memenuhi udara di sekitarnya. Aroma mawar kah? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah berada di ruangan besar yang sunyi itu, Ruka mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah sofa kulit hitam panjang. Dia menaruh kedua kakinya diatas sofa dan menyandarkan punggung di sandaran.

Midorima sendiri duduk di sebuah bangku di samping sang nona muda. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Ruka dengan kulit pucat tipis—sehingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas pembuluh vena kehijauan di bawah sana. Dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Midorima merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu.

_Lemah_.

Setelah itu, dia segera mengambil stetoskop dan kembali menghitung denyut nadi per detiknya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, Midorima tampak fokus dengan pekerjaannya sambil membaca _track record_ kesehatan sang nona muda. Hasil tensi tekanan darah menunjukkan angka _stagnan_ yang rendah.

Dia mengangguk paham.

"Jadi selama ini Anda terus mengkonsumsi suplemen tambah darah?" tanya Midorima dengan suara _baritone_-nya.

Ruka menoleh, "Ya."

"Bisa ku lihat?"

Mengabulkan permintaan si dokter muda, Ruka merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan lambang mawar dan bulan sabit di tengahnya.

Midorima membuka kotak itu dan mengambil satu tablet berwarna putih. "Kalau Anda mengijinkan, aku ingin mengambil sampel darah Anda."

Ruka tidak menyahut namun sebuah anggukan darinya menjadi jawaban.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Ruka, Midorima segera menyiapkan perkakas kerjanya dibantu oleh para _maid_ dan _butler_.

"_Sumimasen__–__nanodayo_." Midorima menggulung lengan mantel Ruka dengan gerakan pelan.

Tatapan _gloomy_ milik Ruka melirik si dokter muda yang berbicara dengan aksen aneh, dia hanya diam membiarkan si dokter melakukan tugasnya.

Dengan cekatan, Midorima memakai _handscoon_ lalu memasangkan _tourniquet _dengan jarak tiga jari dari lipatan siku, mengusapkan alkohol ke permukaan kulit dengan pembuluh darah di lipatan siku lalu menusukkan _spuit_. Jari Midorima menarik tangkai dan cairan merah kental pekat segera mengisi tabung _spuit _itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Midorima menarik keluar jarum suntiknya lalu segera menutup dengan silindris bening. Sebuah kapas basah ditempelkan di bekas suntikan lalu ditutup dengan plaster. Lalu setelahnya, Ia memindahkan darah tersebut ke sebuah tabung _EDTA _berwarna ungu agar darah tidak beku.

Tak lama setelahnya, Midorima pamit pulang dengan membawa sampel darah Ruka dan setablet suplemen yang biasa dikonsumsi oleh gadis itu.

Tekanan darah yang jauh dibawah normal membuatnya penasaran dengan kelainan darah yang dialami sang nona muda.

.

.

Sambil memeluk bukunya, Ruka siap mengikuti salah satu kelas yang harus dihadirinya malam ini. Dia sendiri terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi jurusan pengembangan botani.

Mungkin bagi mahasiswa lainnya, pukul 8 malam adalah waktu habisnya seluruh kelas, namun lain bagi Ruka. Semua kelasnya dimulai pada pukul 8 malam—paling cepat pukul setengah 8. Sejak pertama kali lulus di universitas ini, sang ayah sudah mengatur kalau Ruka hanya akan menghadiri kelas malam. Dengan alasan kesehatan—dan dana yang tidak sedikit dari bangsawan Souen, maka pihak universitas memfasilitasi hal itu.

Ruka tidak langsung masuk ke kelas, dia berjalan menuju _foodcourt_ dimana ketiga sahabatnya masih beristirahat setelah mengikuti kelas terakhir.

Sherry melambaikan tangannya saat iris biru keabuannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang dia kenal berdiri diambang pintu. "Ah, itu Ruka."

Hingga si gadis pencinta mawar itu mengambil posisi duduknya, Sherry kembali melanjutkan cerita. Ruka menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Meredy terkekeh setelah menghabiskan jus jeruknya "Sherry sedang jatuh cinta." Jawabnya tanpa izin. Yang bernama Sherry langsung gelagapan dengan malu.

"_Sou_." Sahut Ruka pendek—pesanan segelas air putihnya tiba. Dia mengeluarkan sebutir suplemennya lalu menjatuhkannya ke dalam gelas. Perlahan, air di dalam gelas itu berubah menjadi merah.

Sherry menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta!" Sergahnya keras namun segera wajahnya berubah merah. "Itu hanya sebuah awal. Awal pertemuan bagi dua sayap yang terpisah." Katanya dengan dramatis—bila berhubungan dengan cinta, gadis itu akan sangat berlebihan.

"Kau yakin itu sayap yang cocok?" Celetuk Annie dengan datar.

_Ugh!_

Ketiganya langsung menoleh menatap si gadis Jerman yang berlidah tajam itu.

"A-Annie..." Meredy mengibaskan tangan saat melihat Sherry sudah siap membanjiri _foodcourt_ dengan air mata.

Ruka menandaskan minumannya lalu kembali berdiri. "Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. _Bye_." Ruka mengibaskan tangannya sekilas lalu berjalan menjauhi meja.

"Ugh, bagaimana kalau Annie benar?" Tanya Sherry setengah merengek.

Meredy menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis berambut merah, "Ah sudahlah, kita bertiga sebaiknya segera pulang—eh, Annie, apa kau dijemput Aomine?" Tanya Meredy langsung.

Annie melirik keduanya lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Ya."

.

.

Iris coklat Ruka melebar saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Seorang gadis berparas imut dengan rambut dicat oranye dan dikuncir dua lalu seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris abu-abu kebiruan—dan keduanya memiliki warna kulit pucat namun lebih merona daripada kulit pucat Ruka. Sedang apa dua model itu berada disini?

"Rima, Shiki..." Ruka bergumam.

Yang bernama Rima dan Shiki mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapan mereka sedikit nampak lebih antusias, karena biasanya semua murid Night Class—kelas mereka saat SMA dulu, adalah orang-orang yang tidak terlalu menaruh minat dengan aktivitas di luar _'sesama'_nya. Itu semua karena gen _'darah dingin' _yang mengalir di dalam tubuh mereka.

Rima mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dengan corak tengkorak merah—terkesan sangat _gothic_ lalu menyodorkannya kepada Ruka.

Ruka menatap amplop itu sejenak baru mengambilnya. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Undangan." Jawab Rima datar—namun Ruka dapat mendengar sedikit getaran disana.

Dengan gerakan halus, Ruka membuka undangan yang tertera namanya itu lalu membaca isinya. Iris coklatnya melirik Rima dan Shiki bergantian. Dua model sekaligus teman sekelasnya saat SMA itu akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan.

"Aku senang mendapat kabar ini." Kata Ruka.

Shiki hanya menatap Ruka tanpa menyahut.

Iris biru Rima berkilat, "Kami harap kau datang." Kata Rima.

Ruka melipat kedua tangannya, "Tentu saja." Sahutnya pelan tanda menyanggupi undangan itu.

.

.

"Haaeee, Shin-_chan_, mau sampai kapan kau disini?"

Suara lelah dan mengantuk yang baru saja terdengar lagi-lagi dia acuhkan. Si dokter muda masih sibuk menatap objek penelitiannya lewat lensa silindris mikroskop.

"Shin-_chaannnn_..."

"_Urasai–nodayo_!" Bentak Midorima. Dia menoleh dengan wajah jengkel. "Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja-_nodayo_."

Pria berjas putih dengan rambut hitam itu menguap lagi. "Kau mau menginap disini heh?"

Midorima tak menyahut, dia kembali sibuk mengatur lensa mikroskop. "Pulanglah Bakao, aku ingin bekerja sendiri." Jawabnya dingin. Dia mengambil pena dan mencatat sesuatu di _note_-nya.

Alis Takao Kazunari—yang tadi dipanggil Bakao, naik sebelah, "Apa itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu? Maksudku, kau sekarang bekerja untuk seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan, bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Pulanglah-_nodayo_." Midorima menyahut dingin—masih sibuk dengan _note_-nya.

"Tch." Takao mendecakkan lidah, "Lama-lama kau bisa mengalami kebotakan dini, Shin-_chan, jaa_!" Dia melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari laboratorium.

Midorima menumpu wajahnya di atas tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pena—wajahnya nampak begitu serius menganalisis catatannya sendiri.

Jumlah _erythrocyte_ dan _leukocyte_ di dalam darah milik Ruka seimbang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu mengalami kekurangan sel darah merah apalagi gejala-gejala leukimia. Jumlah _hemoglobin_ yang ada di dalam sel darah merahnya pun baik. Namun ada sedikit hal yang menganggunya, ukuran dari sel darah merah milik Ruka sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran normal. Bahkan dia juga menemukan sel darah merah dengan bentuk tidak menyerupai kepingan pada umumnya.

Dia lalu membalik _note_ sebelumnya. Suplemen yang biasa diminum oleh gadis itu mengandung sel darah merah yang hidup dengan bentuk kepingan pada umumnya, namun ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari pada ukuran sel darah merah normal. Ciri-ciri lain juga mengindikasikan kalau sel darah tersebut adalah sel darah yang sama dengan milik manusia.

Suplemen itu mencurigakan bagi Midorima karena komposisi yang terdapat disana tidak sama dengan komposisi suplemen penambah darah yang kebanyakan diproduksi.

Baru saja dia hendak mengambil sampel darah lain di kulkas, ponselnya bergetar. Midorima menatap layar ponsel—kepala butler keluarga Souen menghubunginya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sahutnya.

Midorima mendengarkan ucapan si kepala butler lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti-_nodayo_." Dia mengangguk lagi lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Sang nona muda akan menghadiri sebuah pesta besok malam sedangkan dirinya diminta untuk ikut dan mengawasi. Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat alis Midorima bertaut heran sekaligus bingung.

Untuk apa dia diminta membawa obat penenang dalam dosis besar juga?

.

.

"Bagaimana nona?" Tanya seorang _maid_ hati-hati saat sedang membantu Ruka memasangkan korset.

Wanita berambut _wavy_ itu menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di kaca. "Cukup."

Mendengar itu, si _maid_ segera mengikat tali korset di bagian punggung sang nona muda. Dia lalu membantu Ruka mengenakan _dress silk-satin_ berwarna merah dengan pundak terbuka. Sebuah _belt_ lebar yang terbuat dari batu kaca berwarna krem pucat yang dianyam membentuk pinggang ramping Ruka dengan sempurna. Bagian bawah _dress_ dibuat dua lapis _layer_ yang dirempel dengan bagian depan pendek selutut dan bagian belakang dibuat panjang menyapu lantai. Ruka tidak mengubah gaya rambutnya malam itu. Hanya sebuah _corsage_ mawar hitam berukuran sedang yang menjepit rambut depan bagian kiri—menampilkan anting berlian di telinga kirinya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar, seorang butler berbicara dari luar, "Kendaraan Anda telah siap, Nona."

Ruka berjalan dengan elegan diatas _high heels_ 10 cm berwarna senada dengan _belt_nya—menuruni tangga besar lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Midorima dan seorang butler telah menunggu diluar. Si dokter muda mengenakan stelan formal berwarna abu-abu; sebuah jas dengan potongan _fit, waistcoat_ berwarna senada, kemeja merah pucat dan _neck-tie_ merah tua. _Overall_, stelan itu tampak begitu pas di tubuh tinggi si dokter muda.

Setelah Ruka terlebih dahulu memasuki limosin hitam empat pintu yang telah terparkir, Midorima menyusul masuk. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa hitam tepat di depan sang nona muda. Aroma mawar memenuhi udara di dalam limosin mewah itu.

"Kondisi Anda sangat baik malam ini." Kata Midorima.

Benda itu mulai berjalan. Ruka duduk dengan tenang dengan wajah menghadap kaca. "Terimakasih karena kau mau menyempatkan diri untuk ikut ke acara temanku." Katanya menanggapi kalimat si dokter muda.

Wajah Midorima tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa—selain serius dan dingin. "Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku-_nanodayo_." Sahutnya.

Ruka tidak menyahut. Iris coklatnya menatap lurus ke sesuatu yang ada di langit. Bulan bersinar dalam bentuk sempurna—purnama dan bulat. Namun warna kemerahan yang memancar dari sana diam-diam membuatnya gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir—seperti ada yang mendidih di bawah kulit pucat tipisnya.

15 menit kemudian, limosin hitam keluarga Souen tiba di halaman depan kediaman Shiki.

Ruka merunduk keluar dari dalam limosin dibantu Midorima lalu dengan segera berjalan diatas karpet merah memasuki _ballroom_ yang besar. _Ballroom_ malam itu telah dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah angkuh khas para bangsawan, beberapa model dan artis terkenal juga terlihat disana. Alunan simfoni mengalun tenang.

Setelah menemui Shiki dan Rima, Ruka lalu berbaur ke tengah keramaian—walaupun dia sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang ramai dan padat.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang." Titah Ruka pada Midorima.

Pelipis si dokter muda berkedut samar—merasa sedikit jengkel, "Baiklah-_nodayo_." Sahutnya. Sambil menenteng gelas berisi anggur, Midorima berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

Acara dansa akan segera dimulai. Awalnya Ruka ingin segera menyingkir namun sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya. Ruka menoleh dengan tatapan _gloomy_, dia menatap si pemilik tangan. Pria tinggi berjas putih dengan rambut oranye.

"Akatsuki..." Gumamnya.

Akatsuki menarik sudut bibirnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Ruka."

Ruka mengangkat sedikit wajahnya—menatap sang sepupu jauh yang juga teman satu kelasnya dulu. Tatapan _gloomy_ Ruka beralih ke uluran tangan Akatsuki.

Pria tinggi itu lalu menarik kembali tangannya saat nona muda Souen yang tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa—sama seperti saat _dance ball_ dulu. Dia menyurukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Ku lihat tadi kau tidak datang seorang diri." Kata Akatsuki.

"Dia dokter pribadiku." Sahut Ruka pelan dan singkat. Alunan simfoni melembut namun dengungan suara semua tamu yang hadir belum juga mereda. Sesuatu yang sedang bergejolak di bawah kulit pucatnya semakin terasa—menimbulkan rasa panas dan nyeri pada saat yang bersamaan, seolah-olah _'sesuatu'_ itu sedang meminta haknya. Ruka merapatkan selendang hitam yang menutupi pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Aku butuh udara segar." Melihat Akatsuki yang akan bicara, Ruka buru-buru menambahkan, "Sendirian." Tambahnya dengan tegas. Ruka mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan tamu dan Akatsuki.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua bangsawan beda keluarga tadi, sepasang _emerald_ menatap tajam—seolah menguliti dan mencoba menganalisa keadaan semua orang yang ada disini. Dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan semua orang yang memiliki kulit pucat dengan gelas kristal berisi cairan merah kental—yang nyaris mirip anggur yang kini ada di tangannya.

Sebuah suara _buzzing_ terdengar dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Midorima. Dengan seksama dia mendengar sebuah intruksi disana. Iris emerald-nya melebar lalu dengan langkah lebar, dia meninggalkan ballroom menuju limosin keluarga Souen.

Dengan langkah berat dan nafas mulai tersengal, Ruka berjalan ke halaman belakang dimana ada sebuah labirin yang terbuat dari tanaman dan sebuah gazebo di tengahnya. Sesekali Ruka melirik bulan merah diatasnya. Sinar merah yang dipancarkannya justru menambah kesakitan tersendiri bagi sang nona muda. Dia mengusap lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas—dan tiba-tiba juga, dia merasa sangat haus.

Mencapai gazebo dalam kondisi seperti ini tidaklah mudah, kakinya bergetar hebat dengan keringat mengalir melintasi pelipis. Ruka mengulurkan tangan, bersandar sejenak di pilar silindris tinggi sebelum akhirnya mencapai gazebo.

Dia nyaris tersungkur kalau saja dia tidak berhasil mencapai bangku panjang dan segera merebahkan separuh tubuhnya disana. Dengan kerongkongan yang terasa seperti terbakar—panas dan kering, dia menahan raungan kesakitannya. Belum lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang tengah tumbuh dari dalam mulutnya. Jemarinya meraba sesuatu yang tumbuh itu, taringnya mulai memanjang.

Pandangannya perlahan mengabur—berganti dengan selaput kemerahan yang membuat semua benda yang ada di hadapannya berbayang dengan warna merah yang membuatnya pening. Ruka menahan raungannya sekuat tenaga. "A-akhhh..."

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia sendiri tak bisa menahan _'sesuatu'_ itu untuk tidak menguasai tubuhnya malam ini.

"Ruka!"

Sebuah suara baritone terdengar samar di sela-sela dengungan aneh yang memekakkan telinganya. Dia masih menahan raungannya dengan seluruh tubuh merasakan sakit yang amat hebat.

Midorima mengedarkan pandangan saat dia mencapai tengah labirin—dia berdiri diantara dua pilar silindris tinggi lalu iris hijaunya menyapu taman mawar di tengan labirin itu. Sebuah gerakan gelisah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya memicing mendapati sesuatu yang aneh di dalam gazebo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gazebo hingga dengan jelas dia melihat Ruka disana.

"Ruka?"

Midorima berjongkok di depan Ruka sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya di lantai. Yang dipanggil masih menggeliat dengan ringisan di wajah pucatnya—yang terlihat makin pucat. Tangannya terulur lalu membantu Ruka untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

Ruka bergerak mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan wajah tertunduk—tertutup oleh geraian rambut coklat _wavy_-nya yang beraroma mawar.

Si dokter muda menatap sang nona muda dalam kebingungan yang semakin menjadi-jadi—juga kaget saat si kepala _butler_ memintanya untuk segera mencari Ruka dan membawa obat penenang yang telah diinstruksikan. Dia sendiri diminta untuk menyuntik wanita itu dengan segera. Namun dengan dosis yang tinggi—Midorima ragu melakukannya. Lagipula, kondisi wanita itu tampak jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan segera-_nodayo_." Midorima berkata dalam nada otoriternya. Dia bangkit dari posisi jongkok lalu mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu.

Ruka sedikit mengangkat wajah lalu meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Lewat—"

Belum selesai si dokter muda berbicara, sebuah tarikan kuat membuatnya maju menubruk sang nona muda dengan lutut menghantam lantai. Midorima meringis namun dengan segera sebelah tangan Ruka menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menahan lehernya. Tenaga wanita itu terasa begitu kuat hingga dia sendiri tak mampu melepaskan diri. Sebelah tangan Ruka yang lain menarik paksa neck-tie merah Midorima hingga putus dan melepaskan kancing kemeja atasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _nanodayo_?!" bentak Midorima. Kedua tangannya menumpu ke bangku dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun pemandangan berikutnya membuat satu lintasan keringat terbentuk dan menuruni pelipis Midorima.

Sepasang iris merah menyala—semerah darah, tengah menatap tajam ke iris _emerald_-nya. Tatapan wanita itu sayu namun terasa begitu buas, seolah dia sedang dilanda kelaparan yang amat sangat. Sepasang taring mengkilat nampak berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan.

"..."

Midorima hanya terpaku menatap sepasang iris merah itu dalam diam.

Ruka menurunkan wajah, mengendus leher Midorima lalu menjilatnya.

Sentuhan lidah Ruka membuat darah Midorima berdesir, dia dapat merasakan nafas panas memburu milik si gadis—bukan dia bukan manusia. Mata dan taring itu.

_Mungkinkah?_

Midorima membatin dan detik berikutnya, sebuah benda runcing mulai terasa menyentuh kulit lehernya, menekan semakin dalam hingga dia bisa merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Taring Ruka menusuk lehernya dengan dalam dan mengoyak nadinya.

Aroma besi mulai tercium seiring dengan sebuah aliran cairan kental dan hangat dengan warna merah segar terbentuk menuruni lehernya.

Midorima tak bisa berpikir setelah itu. Dia hanya bisa merasakan Ruka sedang menghisap lehernya dengan tekun dan buas. Kedua tangannya terkulai ke samping—membiarkan sang _vampire_ mendapatkan makan malamnya malam itu.

.

.

Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas dari jarum infus, Ruka menerima seikat bunga mawar merah segar dari Sherry. Iris coklatnya menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih banyak." Katanya. Dia menarik ujung bibir dan menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan, pingsan di tengah pesta terdengar buruk sekali." Kata Sherry.

Meredy menepuk-nepuk pundak Ruka dengan pelan, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat yang banyak, _ne_? Sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih."

Mendengar itu Ruka hanya mengangguk dengan patuh. "Ya, terimakasih, Mere, Sherry." Dia menoleh menatap Annie, "Ku dengar Armin sudah diizinkan pulang."

Annie mengangguk, "Baru kemarin sore." Sahutnya dengan datar.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Ruka terbuka.

Si dokter muda berjalan masuk dengan langkah tenang. Iris coklatnya melirik pria itu—kilatan samar melintas saat melihat plester lebar yang menempel di lehernya. Ruka yakin, yang semalam bukanlah mimpi buruk yang selalu dia dapat setiap kali dia tidur—dia benar-benar meminum darah manusia secara langsung dan si dokter muda menjadi _'santapan'_ pertamanya.

Masih terasa jelas sampai saat ini, bagaimana dia menembus kulit leher Midorima dengan taringnya dan dengan cepat, aroma manis yang memabukkan mengaburkan kesadarannya. Aliran darah hangat dan manis milik pria itu menyiram kerongkongannya yang panas dan kering. Terasa begitu nikmat—dan memberikan candu tersendiri, membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol nafsu makannya.

_Kapan dia bisa merasakan darah manis milik pria itu lagi?_

_Huh?_

Ruka tercekat. Dia segera memalingkan pandangan. Pasti pikirannya masih kacau akibat kejadian semalam. Iris coklatnya kembali melirik si dokter muda. Tapi nampaknya, pria itu tidak mengingat apapun.

_Siapa yang menghapus ingatannya?_

Ah ya, dia merasa seperti melihat Seiren dan Akatsuki setelah dia melemparkan tubuh Midorima ke lantai—pria itu pingsan dengan sendirinya.

Midorima meraih botol infus dan mengatur tempo tetesan cairan infus yang mengalir turun melalui selang bening. Dia lalu memasang stetoskopnya dan meraih pergelangan Ruka, menempelkan benda bulat dingin yang terbuat dari metal lalu menghitung denyut nadi Ruka.

"Sangat baik _nanodayo._" Kata Midorima lalu pamit keluar.

"Ru...ka..."

Ruka menoleh, tatapan _gloomy_-nya menatap Sherry yang justru menatap ke arah lain—kearah kepergian si dokter muda. "Ada apa, Sherry?" tanyanya.

Sherry menoleh dan dengan iris biru keabuan yang berbinar, "Ruka! Dia siapa?!" tanyanya nyaring.

Ruka diam sejenak, sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Sherry.

"O-ohhh..." Meredy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah laki-laki yang kau sebut-sebut selama ini?"

Annie melirik Ruka lalu kembali menatap Sherry yang kini sedang mengangguk semangat dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ya! Dia laki-laki yang ku maksud dan..." Sherry menepuk pipinya yang merona merah. "…astaga, jantungku."

_Oh._

Ruka mengangguk paham. "Dia dokter pribadiku." Katanya dengan nada ringan.

Mendengar itu kontan ketiga sahabatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau ingin mendekatinya silahkan. Diluar pekerjaannya, aku tidak memiliki hak apapun." Tambah Ruka dengan nada datar.

Iris biru kabuan Sherry melebar lalu tertawa malu. Meredy bertepuk tangan dengan riang sedangkan Annie, dia hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Perasaan Annie saja atau memang benar, si dokter muda tadi sempat menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang singkat dan cepat saat berbicara pada Ruka?

Tanpa disadari oleh keempat gadis itu, sepasang iris _emerald_ menatap lantai dengan tatapan menerawang. Sebelah tangan si dokter muda meraba lehernya dengan pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan koridor mansion yang remang.

.

.

Midorima menatap wanita berambut merah di hadapannya dengan tatapan angkuh yang dingin seperti biasa. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sang nona muda.

Ruka melirik si dokter muda tanpa minat, "Kebetulan rumahnya searah dengan laboratoriummu. Kau tidak keberatan memberinya tumpangan, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh. Dia melipat kedua tangannya

Mata Midorima memicing. "Terserah saja." Dia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Ruka juga gadis berambut merah itu yang masih berdiri di tangga.

Sherry menautkan jemarinya dengan gugup, "R-Ruka, kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu." Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

_Membantu diriku mengontrol rasa laparku_. Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Pergilah, Sherry. Sebelum dia meninggalkanmu." Kata Ruka lagi.

"A-ah, baiklah. _Ja__a_." Sherry berbalik lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan mansion keluarga Souen—menyusul pria yang disukainya.

Ruka menghela nafas sehalus mungkin. Iris _gloomy_-nya masih menatap tajam ke pintu besar rumahnya yang terbuka—hingga sedan hitam milik si dokter muda melintas dan meninggalkan halaman depan.

Sungguh dia tidak pernah mengira kalau dia—akhirnya, mendapatkan darah manusia pertamanya setelah nyaris 20 tahun terlahir ke dunia para mangsa namun hanya bisa _'makan'_ dari _blood tablet_ yang dikembangkan oleh murid Night Class.

.

.

Midorima nyaris tak tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Sekali lagi dia menatap objek lewat lensa silindris mikroskop. Ukuran keping-keping sel darah merah milik Ruka membesar!

Dia juga sama sekali tak menemukan sel-sel darah merah dengan bentuk tidak sempurna, semuanya nampak normal dan... dia menjauhkan diri lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Sekali lagi dia raba lehernya.

_Apa karena darahku?_

Si dokter muda melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijat pelipis.

Malam itu dia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Dia hanya terbaring di lantai gazebo dengan mata separuh terbuka—menatap Ruka yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah tidak stabil lalu menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Dengan tubuh lemas dan pusing yang hebat, dia berusaha bangkit. Awalnya dia berencana untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun dua orang berkulit pucat—seorang gadis berambut pendek dan seorang pria tinggi berambut oranye menghadangnya.

_Apalagi ini?_

"Kalian...siapa-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil menekan luka di lehernya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu?" tanya pria itu.

Midorima menelan ludah, "Aku...diserang perampok _nanodayo_." Jawabnya setelah menimbang cepat soal respon apa yang harus dia keluarkan.

Pria itu memalingkan wajah, "Ruka telah menghapusnya." Dia lalu berlari meninggalkan gazebo.

_Menghapus?_

Midorima menatap si gadis berambut pendek berwajah dingin itu sambil menahan nyeri. _Butler_ keluarga Souen muncul lalu wanita itu berlari menyusul pria tadi. Dia sendiri lalu ambruk ke dataran rumput dan segera dibantu oleh _butler_ itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku diserang perampok-_nodayo_." Midorima memberikan jawaban yang sama dan dia bisa melihat wajah si _butler_ tampak lega.

_Apa yang dimaksud dengan menghapus?_

Midorima terpekur menatap _note_-nya, "Ingatanku?" gumamnya di tengah laboratorium yang sunyi.

.

.

Tak terasa 6 minggu telah berlalu. Midorima tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter pribadi sang nona muda Souen—dan merangkap sebagai _'makanan'_ hidup bagi sang nona muda. Sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, dia berjalan memasuki mansion besar itu lalu menaiki tangga.

Hari ini dia akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin tiap minggu seperti biasa—setidaknya dia harus tetap bersikap seperti _'korban'_ yang amnesia. Dia mengetuk kamar rawat Ruka lalu membuka pintu. Wanita berambut _wavy_ itu tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil membaca literatur etika—seperti biasa.

"_Blood tablet_-mu sudah habis?" tanya Midorima sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Ruka.

"Sudah." Sahut Ruka singkat—kali ini dia sengaja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke pria itu setelah tahu perasaan dan rahasia yang dimiliki si dokter muda. Bukan keinginannya untuk mengetahui semua itu. Tapi saat si dokter muda sedang memberinya _'makan'_, semua hal-hal yang disimpan si dokter muda—baik di dalam hati maupun di dalam pikiran, dapat terbaca olehnya.

_Dan ternyata dia memiliki perasaan 'itu'_

Ruka bergumam dalam hati—sedikit tidak percaya.

Iris hijau Midorima menatapnya, "Jumlah _blood tablet_ yang kau konsumsi semakin meningkat-_nanodayo_. Itu tidak baik."

"Aku sudah biasa." Lagi—Ruka hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Kau mengkonsumsinya seperti _blood tablet_ adalah nasi. Suplemen itu bukan _'makanan'_ pokokmu _nanodayo_."

Ruka menoleh. Iris coklatnya melebar sekilas menatap iris hijau milik si dokter muda.

Midorima—masih dengan tampang angkuhnya yang dingin, "Ini tidak terdengar seperti aku menawarkan darahku-_nodayo_, tapi...kau membutuhkannya." Tambahnya cepat dengan nada yang lebih angkuh—khas _tsundere_.

"Tidak perlu." Ruka mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke literatur.

Sedikit Ruka meratapi nasibnya. _'__M__akanan'_ pertama yang dia terima berasal dari Midorima—membuatnya masih belum bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak membayangkan darah segar si dokter muda, belum lagi, dia juga masih belum bisa membuat dirinya untuk mandiri dan tidak terus-terusan bergantung pada darah pria itu saja.

"Aku juga cukup terkejut-_nanodayo_." Midorima membenahi kacamatanya, "_Vampire _pun bisa terikat walaupun hanya dengan satu tetes darah mangsanya." Seringai tipis membentuk di bibirnya yang biasanya selalu terkunci rapat—bahkan terkesan _grumpy_.

Ruka menoleh—dengan masih menjaga harga dirinya, dia menantang tatapan si dokter muda, "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun kalau kau menganggap darahmu adalah senjata untuk menaklukkanku."

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya _nanodayo_." Sahut Midorima cepat—dan puas.

Dengan helaan nafas yang pendek, Ruka kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah muda merekah di atas permukaan kulit pelipis dan pipinya yang pucat. Mengingat kerelaan si dokter muda untuk digigit beberapa kali, dia hanya bisa bergumam samar—namun terdengar jelas di telinga si dokter muda, "Terimakasih."

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
